


Episode 3: Insecure

by mk94



Series: Android Brothers [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is insecure, Gavin saves the day!, Hank trains with Gavin, Insecurities, M/M, Slightly gavin900, but not Gavin, nobody is working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: This episode has new officers in the precinct, who talk everyone down. Hank training together with Reed. Connor lying about his sex life with Hank. Reed is saving the day and Fowler wonders how this police station still stands.





	Episode 3: Insecure

Finally the DPD was officially on duty again. After the officers where healed, the building cleaned and the androids disinfected everything turned quickly back to normal.

Well…almost.

 

People in the precinct giggled as they saw Gavin following the android to the kitchen. Gabriel was not looking at anyone as he *coincidentally* moved chairs between him and the human. It was also just an illusion that the android began to move faster.

Or not.

A short look from Gabriel over the shoulder and Gavin sprinted, jumping over the chairs with ease.

“I’m just getting coffee!” Gabriel shouted as he was being tackled by the human detective.

Gavin was straddling the android ignoring the murmur of,” I wish it was a more pleasant situation”, and grabbed him harshly by the collar.

“How much do you know?” Gavin hissed.

“I do not under-“

Gavin shook the android,” Two month ago I was under the influence of some sickness and crying in your damn arms! What did I tell you!? SPIT IT OUT!!”

“Calm down, detective Reed,” Connor said as he entered the kitchen to make some coffee for his partner,” you were very upset. It was not possible for us to understand what you were talking about”

While Connor simply was preparing the coffee machine, Gavin was still straddling the other android and slapping him across the face.

“Oh! How kinky!” The man and androids heard and looked up at two new police officers. They were both female officers with very pretty faces and blond and black hair. Connor wondered if so much make-up was allowed and also if the women really thought that their fake colored hair would fool anyone. The women were grinning at the two cops on the floor. Gavin blushed and jumped off of Gabriel, cursing the laughing witches off and leaving the kitchen.

“I knew this station is better than the other one!” One woman told the other,” here is much more sexual tension!”

“I know, right?!” the other laughed.

“Excuse me? I would like to go through…” Connor said politely, finished coffee cup in his hand.

“Nuh-uh, Mister,” the blond woman with the name tack ‘Abigail’ said while placing her hand on Connor’s chest,” we saw you make ogle eyes at the old fatty back there…”

“Hank- I mean- Lieutenant Anderson is a very competent detective and you should not talk about him like tha-“, Connor felt his face overheating slightly when he was interrupted.

“Blab la bla…” Abigail mocked him,” come on, tin can, we want details”

“Details? I don’t under-”

“Which base?” Abigail whispered, the black haired woman just giggled.

“What?”

“Which base are you on?” the woman asked again.

Connor turned to his brother who had stood up to stand next to him,” what is she talking about?”

“I was researching about the term and found out that they want to know how intimate you are with Lieutenant Anderson”

“Oh!” Connor said, looking at the coffee in his hands. There are some errors detected in his systems, telling him he is under stress. Nothing dangerous, but still very uncomfortable.

“Come on…” the other woman with the name tack ‘Miranda’ smiled friendly at him,” you can tell us”

Connor glanced at Gabriel who just shrugged.

“Well, when we are watching a game in the evenings, there are some moments where we kiss and…” Connor hesitated, making the women smile in anticipation.

“…hold hands…” Connor smiled and noticed a light overheating in his cheeks. He blushed, for short.

While Gabriel smiled at that, the woman stared at him.

“And?”

“And what?” Connor looked up.

Miranda stopped Abigail from groaning,” tell us you do something with your hands, if you know what I mean”

“W-well, o-of course I do something with my hand…it’s quite intimate…” Connor stuttered, holding up his hand, whispering lightly embarrassed,” I turn off the artificial skin from it while holding his hand…”

While Gabriel was looking away in embarrassment (seriously too much information about his brother’s love life), the woman laughed at him.

“THAT’S REDICULES!! OH NO THAT’S TOO CUTE TO BE TRUE!!” Miranda shouted while laughing, throwing her head back. Both woman just laughed and laughed. They even called after the android to not be such a baby when Connor stomped through them to his desk.

Gabriel saw Hank watching them, frowning when Connor threw away the cup.

 

@@@

 

Hank was feeling sick. Watching Connor this way was really bad.

“And all because I’m an old fatty…” the man murmured, looking down at his round stomach. He heard them talking about him and yes, he knew he wasn’t what women would call attractive but making his android-lover feel ashamed of him?

Congratulation, Anderson, you officially reached your new low point!

The elderly human sighed frustrated looking over to the tables where the android brothers are sitting now.

Could this be the reason why Connor didn’t sit across of him anymore?

“Nope” Gavin, who sat across from Hank’s desk, answered,” I asked Fowler to let me work with you since I refused to sit with Gabriel”

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Hank sighed frustrated, seeing Reed nodding.

He turned back to his case, reading the same sentence again and again.

“Hey, Reed”

“Hmhmm?”

“I heard you’re doing fitness?”

Reed didn’t look up from his files when he asked,” wanna work out again?”

“Yes”

“Meet me this evening at 22:00. My house”

“Thanks…”Hank frowned suddenly,” didn’t I call him James just yesterday? Why did he change his name to Gabriel suddenly?”

“Yesterday there was an idiot throwing a bagel at him. That guy’s name was James” Gavin explained with a snort.

 

@@@

 

Connor subtly glanced over to the desks the humans sat at and felt bad, seeing his human-lover sighing in frustration.

All this time he thought that their relationship was working out and now he found out that this was not intimate enough?

 **“Don’t worry about it, Connor. I think Hank would not worry about that stuff. Men his age don’t have much sexual intercourse anymore…”** Gabriel comforted him, his LED blinking yellow.

Connor frowned at him, his own LED blinking now, **” Didn’t I tell you to stop sneaking into my thoughts? That’s my privacy you are intruding”**

 **“But you are worried. I just want to comfort you, brother”** Gabriel made this cute frown which always worked on Connor. Connor sighed defeated.

 **“And what do I do now?”** the older android looked over to his younger brother.

Gabriel shrugged and replied without looking up, **”Act like this incident didn’t happen, you will see that the Lieutenant will be all the same”**

**“I hope you are right, Gabriel…”**

 

@@@

 

“Hank?” Connor asked surprised, seeing the human standing by the front door with his keys in hand,” where are you going?”

“Oh! Uh…just out?” Hank responded weakly. He gave Connor a short smile,” don’t worry, I’m not drinking or something…”

Connor smiled stiffly as Hank chuckled and left their home. The android petted Sumo before going to the kitchen to refill his bowl.

Turning around to clean the table, Connor froze.

On the table the dinner was untouched.

 

@@@

 

“Are you ready?” Gavin asked as he stretched his legs. Hank hummed and nodded, following Gavin’s instructions.

“Ok, let’s go” The younger man said, starting to run.

Fast.

“Hey wait up! I’m not the youngest anymore!”

 

After the run, they were in the park with Gavin holding down the Lieutenants feet while the other was doing sit-ups.

“Come on, Lieutenant. Just 7 more” Gavin encouraged,” or do you want to prove that I’m better?”

At that Hank growled angrily and did ten more than necessary, making Gavin smirk.

After some more training, they went back to the younger man’s apartment building.

“Do you do that in the morning too?” Hank huffed, leaning against the wall exhausted.

“Nah, I’m not a morning person,” Gavin replied,” I do that every evening, then shower and bed. It’s awesome to sleep then,” the man explained with a sigh.

“See ya tomorrow, Lieutenant”

“See ya…”

 

@@@

 

Two months passed by then. And Connor was making his way to the breakroom again.

“Hey there, 800!” Abigail and Miranda greeted the android cheerily.

Connor couldn’t believe he was doing it. He was…

…rolling his eyes.

Now he understood why the humans do it so often. It helped him processing the feeling of…annoyance.

“Come on, _loverboy_! We want to hear some intimate stories with you and your sugar daddy!” Miranda smiled, laughing together with her friend.

“Seriously, cut it off! You make me sick…” Tina snapped as she tiredly entered the room as well as for coffee, “Hey Connor”

“Hello, Officer Chen” Connor greeted.

“You’re just boring, Christina” Miranda huffed, walking up to the frowning officer,” my name is not-“

“You’re just jealous that Robo-Cop here has more action in bed than you, am I right?” Abigail asked mockingly, laughing together with her friend.

“Fuck you” Tina hissed and left the room without her coffee.

“Let me guess,” Abigail turned back to Connor,” last night you were looking into each other’s eyes while…” the blond paused for dramatic,” touching each other’s pinky finger?” she moaned mockingly.

The two women laughed at him again, making fun of him. That’s it.

“No, actually, we had …” Connor secretly looked up some fitting words online,” **very hot sex** last night”

The two officers stared at him shocked before telling him to tell the truth.

“You’re lying, Robo-Boy”

“I believe you mean, Robo-Man” Connor replied, acting on…he believed Gavin called it ‘Instinct’.

Both humans gasped and grinned, “seriously?! You?!”

Connor was imitating some Human-Detective from a movie he watched with Hank once by leaning back on the counter, playing with a lock of his hair and shrugging,” well, I do…” again, he used the internet for fitting words,” **got lucky** last night…”

“Damn! High five!” Miranda cheered, pulling the androids hand up to slap it. Connor watched her confused and tried to smile, trying not to think how Hank told him not to when confused.

“Well, see you around!” The woman said,” oh! And we want to hear how you get your ‘new upgrade’ the next time, alright?”

 

@@@

 

Hank blushed when the women passed him, giggling as they greeted him weirdly politely.

“H-Hey…” He tried to reply, grumbling miserably when the two officers laughed and pointed at him for some reason.

Hank watched Connor leaving the breakroom and talking to his brother (he forgot what he is called today), not noticing Gavin across of him watching the women suspiciously.

“I…think I’m going to check on something…” the younger detective spoke up, leaving his desk.

 

@@@

 

Gavin slowly and silently followed the two women through the precinct, staring in disbelieve as they snatched some cases from some officers and detectives around then and looking through them.

“Christina was soo easy…” Miranda smirked, looking through some of her files,” like, one look and she’s crying already”

“It won’t take long and we’ll get some good cases to impress Fowler” Abigail smiled back.

They turned around and Gavin quickly threw himself into that large garbage bin one janitor forgot in the hall.

“Before we know it, we will take over this precinct!” Both laughed those cliché evil laughs.

Gavin understood what was happening. Those officers annoy, fluster and insult their colleagues so said colleagues are too distracted that their almost finished cases get snatched away and THIS way, they get on the good side of Fowler by solving so many cases and being the ‘bests’ in their job.

“I always wondered how they solved so many cases in one week! And I thought I was an asshole…”

The lid of the bin was lifted and Gavin grinned at the confused Janitor as if it was the most normal thing in the world to see a detective sitting in there covered in shredded paper and plastic bottles.

“Hello Bob, how’s your wife doing?” he asked nonchalant.

 

@@@

 

After having a 20 minute talk with Bob and his story of how his daughter saved their neighbor’s dog, he was on the look-out for Tina.

“Somebody saw Officer Chen?” He asked through the precinct.

“Oh, I think I saw her walking to the restrooms” Miranda replied, shrugging and finishing yet again another officer’s case.

With the help of Tina, Gavin will get them.

He entered the women’s restroom carefully with his eyes on the floor when he heard a pitiful sob.

“T-Tina? Is that you?”

“NO!” She sobbed,” it’s Lucy Liu! I’m sitting here to get ready for my next role in Hollywood!”

Gavin shook his head and stood in front of the cabin where his friend was hiding.

“Come on, Tina, why are you here crying when you could help me beat some bitches?”

“BECAUSE I’M A HOPELESS MAN-WOMAN WITH NO SEX LIFE!!” She sobbed so sadly. Gavin frowned as he heard her sniffing and crying and tried to open the cabin. “Tina, open the door”

“FUCK OFF!”

“Seriously, Tina-“

“I SAID FUCK OFF!”

“Phck!” Gavin cursed and simply (with a bit of struggle) climbed into the cabin. He then hugged his friend who surprisingly didn’t push him away.

“First, you’re no man-woman. Man-women don’t even exist. You’re a badass woman who doesn’t see it necessary to sleep around just for fun. You’re single and-“

“I’m 35 and-“

“-and still sexy to get some good man who will love you and make you many little Tinas” Gavin interrupted her, smiling as she began to chuckle.

“Many little badass Tinas” She whispered.

“Of course…and damn, it’s 2038 if you want action in your bedroom there are still shops full of dildos-OUCH!”

“Shut up…” Tina chuckled, smiling at Gavin who rubbed his shoulder,” thank you…”

It was silent for a few seconds till Gavin spoke up again.

“Don’t listen to them…they did it on purpose”

Tina frowned,” what did I do to them?”

Gavin grinned as he opened the cabin and walked out with her,” not you, everyone here. I guess there was a reason why they came here. They mess up with people insecurities and steal their cases, that way they get the points if you get what I mean”

Tina cleaned her face and looked at her refelction,” wow…and I thought you were an asshole”

Gavin threw his arms up,” I know, right?”

 

@@@

 

When both went towards the office of their boss, everything apparently escalated already.

Strange electric sounding screeches came from Connor’s mouth as he screamed and shouted at Abigail and Miranda. Abigail’s nose was bleeding while she was cradled by her friend. Connor was held back by his brother (Gavin had to ask what’s his name is this week) who held him around the waist and lifted him from the ground so his older brother won’t take another punch or kick at the officers.

Hank just stood aside, his blushing face hidden behind his hands.

“ **HEY!!”** was screamed through the precinct and everyone stopped. Captain Fowler was standing at his office’s door, glaring down at them “Manson! Johnson! Anderson! Androids! GET IN HERE! NOW!!”

Gavin and Tina watched the crowd walking into his office and quickly made his way over there.

“Captain Fowler, I-“

“Are you involved in this?” the Captain growled.

“No, but-“

Gavin hissed as his nose got punched by the door. Shit that hurt.

 

@@@

 

Fowler ignored Reed as he slammed the door shut, ignoring the shouting and cursing people and androids in his office as he made his way over to his chair.

The moment he sat down he snapped at them to shut the hell up which they did.

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?” He said with a false calm.

“That robo-shit punched me out of nowhere!” Abigail cried, holding up her bloodied hands and showing how much blood she lost.

“You insulted the Lieutenant and intruded our private life including our sexual behavior-“, Connor began to shout at her.

“Yeah well you didn’t have to say ANYTHING! But no you lied about your sex life and then accuse US for bad mouthing?!” Miranda cut in.

The humans in the office held their ears shut when Connor screeched again in this technical electronic kind of way. His brother (seriously, that android should stop changing his name every damn week) stared at him shocked, like Connor was cursing the sky down to earth.

“Shut up!” Fowler shouted, making everyone silent…but Connor was now on to the women.

“Just for your information, removing our artificial skin is a VERY INTIMATE gesture! Connecting with another android doesn’t require removing the skin AT ALL! It works totally fine WITHOUT IT! And as an android build to work for the police and doing DETECTIVE WORK, I am very surprised that you presumed that I have genitals for sexual purposes. And I also regret ever telling you something about my private life with HANK!”

Fowler couldn’t hide that small grin when his old friend blushed as Connor turned towards him, apologizing softly before turning back to the women and continued to snap at them. Connor’s rambling was always fun to hear, Fowler had to admit. It always made his day when he couldn’t stop talking about Sumo. The best part was Hank’s blushing. That man always was blushing. When talking about his wife, his son, his father-day presents from said son. It was good to see that blush again after such a long depressing time.

Oh, the android still was rambling.

“-and last but not least! I love Hank! So anything against him is against me! I will not tolerate such insults against him and his wonderful chubby stomach-“

Connor froze when his hand slapped against Hank’s mentioned stomach. His hand stopped there and began to touch it up. The android turned to a now redder Lieutenant,” Hank? What is that?”

Everybody in the office stared at Connor poking at Hank’s stomach. Seeing that just one minute ago, Fowler was about to explode at them, he was seriously about to die of laughter at this whole B99-shit happening in his own damn office.

“I…kinda wanted to surprise you…” Hank whispered now, removing the small pillow from under his shirt to reveal a flat stomach. Damn, Fowler was jealous.

“You…where did you…your stomach go?” Connor asked stupidly.

 

@@@

 

Gavin was sitting at his desk, throwing up gummy bears up in the air to catch it with his mouth. Tina chuckled at how bad he was at it.

“Seriously, what takes them so long?” She asked, going through the stolen cases which all got snatched away.

“I kinda got the feeling we’re missing something important…” Gaving replied, crunching his nose as another sweet bear hit his face.

They looked up like the rest in the precinct when the people and androids left the office.

Connor went over to his desk and took his jacket, smiling at Hank who also took his stuff. Oh, looks like the old man finally showed of his body. Gavin grinned at that.

“Where are you going?” Tina asked, watching the couple pass them.

“I’m suspended for attacking another officer,” Connor smiled, “Hank is on vacation for three days”

Hank just nodded embarrassed, following his boyfriend who held his hand firmly in his own out of the building.

The women glared at them and went back to their desks while…

“Seriously, what are you called today?” Gavin frowned at the younger android.

The android shrugged,” I thought Richard was a good name”

Both human detective and officer grinned like crazy before saying simultaneously,” What the fuck, Richard!?”

“I have a feeling this name will be my biggest mistake I’ve ever made” Richard replied awkwardly.

“Can we see Fowler now? We really need to talk to him,” Tina chuckled with Gavin before making their way to their Captain again.

Richard watched them go before whispering to himself,” I knew there was something wrong with that name!”

 

@@@

 

“C-Connor?” Hank lied on the couch with his boyfriend straddling him and massaging his naked chest and now trained abdominals with his white hands when the android suddenly stopped.

“Richard sent me a message. Officer Manson and Officer Johnson are transferred”

“Who the hell is Richard?”

“My brother, he wasn’t sure what to pick this week and-“

“Okay okay…” Hank sighed and groaned when Connor continued with his ministrations.

“A-anyway…I’m happy those witches are gone,” the human smiled lovingly at his android,” I kinda felt bad when they talked to you…I thought you were ashamed of me for being… ya know?”

“Not at all, Hank, I love you and even if it’s fascinating to see you like this…” Connor smiled,” I loved you before all this…but I do have to admit that I like your vital signs now even more…”

“Oh, my vital signs?” Hank chuckled.

Connor smiled, nodding,” you ate healthier the last few weeks and your blood pressure is very good…that’s sexy!”

Hank laughed at that amused, hugging Conner gently.

Connor held Hank close, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder when he removed his artificial skin completely.

“I’m sorry that we can’t do it… **all the way** ” The android whispered.

“Hey…come on, don’t be like that,” the human replied, lifting Connor’s chin to look him in the eyes,” you are very sexy that way already and having sex is not the only thing in a relationship”

Both were watching each other and chuckled before Connor laid back on his lover, hugging him.

“I love you, Hank”

“I love you too, Connor”


End file.
